Masks
by MoonlitSky321
Summary: Neville Longbottom reflects on Hogwarts and the some of his friends throughout the seven years. Enjoy! It's in Neville's POV.
1. Neville Longbottom

**_Note: _**_Hiya, people! :) This is just something that had popped in my head a week ago and I don't know, I wrote it down and I'll see where it goes! I might continue, I might not. I don't know. You tell me._

_In the meantime, enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Harry Potter._

-.-

_**Chapter 1**_

-.-

_**Neville Longbottom**_

When I first thought of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I was filled with a sense of intimidation mixed with a sense of ridiculous awe. Grandma always talked about it: nailed it in my head since I was aware enough of my surroundings that I was to go and study in the school.

Of course, when I heard that, I panicked. I wasn't exactly the brightest boy and I was awkward enough around the people in society. I wasn't looking forward to it, but at the same time, I was extremely curious.

And so, when I reached the age of eleven, I bid goodbye to my grandma on Platform 93/4 and boarded the Hogwarts Express to start this new 'adventure' in my life.

Knowing me and my luck, the minute I stepped into the train, I lost my toad: Trevor. Bloody typical if you ask me. I was not the luckiest. I began searching in panic around the train for my toad.

It was also the time that I had gained my first friend, Hermione Granger.

Hermione had been so nice and considerate to me and offered to help me in finding my toad. I was very grateful to her. She didn't view me as an outsider—the geek. Although, after I got to know her better, her IQ trespassed all of our IQs—she was the cleverest. But it amazed me, because even though she was smart, she never looked at me as an inferior. But treated me as an equal.

I have to admit: Hermione is a huge part in where I stand today.

But anyway...

When we all boarded the magical boats that led to the huge castle that was Hogwarts, the sense of intimidation filled me again. The place was so huge, majestic and just—out of league. And I was so small, afraid, and invisible.

Did I even deserve to be at such a place?

I was intent to prove myself, make my parents and grandma proud, but that didn't help the small, doubtful spot in my heart. But I knew I had to overcome it if I wanted to prove myself. I had to be confident in what I have and just give my best.

I had to _try_.

And after seven years of living, having adventures, and studying in this castle, I have come to a very stunning realization.

Hogwarts, in all of its glory, fame, and intimidation, was simply the stage—the theatre. And the actors were us—the students. And each and every one of us was playing a role and wearing a mask.

I have come to realize that if Hogwarts' ancient walls could talk, they would reveal a lot of stories that no one had ever noticed—no matter how many times they have graced the hallways and corridors. The walls were witnesses of stories that happened before we were even born. Stories that had happened with every generation Hogwarts had ever taught.

I bet all the stories that the walls concealed weren't happy ones. I know that some stories ended with sorrow, regret, loss, and maybe even tragedies. And even if there was a happy story, I am sure the happiness was at the cost of another's happiness. In a way, Hogwarts was exactly like a Shakespearean play.

I know that it seems silly to compare it that way, but it is very true in a way.

In Shakespeare's plays, everyone wore a mask to conceal what they feel. And every single student in Hogwarts does the same.

Let's take me, Neville Longbottom, as the first example.

As I have stated before, I am not the luckiest, nor the cleverest. Actually, when I started at Hogwarts, I was completely hopeless. Some people, like Draco Malfoy, found that hopelessness amusing, and being a bully, picked on me a lot. Of course, I never allowed the things he or anyone spoke to get under my skin.

But sometimes, it did hurt.

I was brave—after all, I wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. I had a brain even though it wasn't as sharp as Hermione's. But, you see, I found it easier to slip on the mask of obliviousness. With time, I blended into the background, and people got used to me just being there, and not participating. I was just there, watching and listening.

_Just there..._

What they did not know, though, was that watching and listening has opened up my eyes on things—small and big things—that they usually allowed to slip right under their nose. It was rather amusing, as it was very obvious to me, but so very invisible to them.

On second thought, it was obvious to _anyone_ with two eyes, two ears, and a brain. And really, I must have all those to notice them. So, that means that I wasn't hopeless in the end, right?

_Oh, well..._

Those small things confirmed my theory that Hogwarts was a Shakespearean play. Everyone around me smiled, laughed, studied, goofed off, played Quidditch, went on Hogsmeade trips and moaned and complained loudly about homework. It was the typical everyday school scenery.

But there were things going on with every single one of us. We were just very good in placing the masks on our faces and keeping the things that bothered us or made us afraid behind the masks.

Sometimes, I wonder, why do people need masks?

I came up with two conclusions.

_Conclusion Number One:_ People wear masks to make themselves more appealing in the others' eyes. Small faults that seem to them to be big and hideous are hidden and tucked careful under the mask they drew up before their face. The faults might not even be that bad, but people want to be their best for everyone.

My honest opinion: you should be yourself and not try to be someone else. I would rather be hated for who I am than to be loved for who I am not.

_Conclusion Number Two:_ People wear masks to protect themselves. They build this wall of glass, of concrete, of bricks, and of velvet to protect their hearts from breaking. Those masks push the people around them away, people the masks know will hurt their wearer. I think that my mask is the protection mask. Or maybe, it's just _a mask_—without any meaning.

After all, I'm not trying to look good in people's eyes. They can see me as they want; I am proud of who I am and what I do. But, I do admit, most of the reason I wear a mask is to protect myself, but only on occasions.

_Like in fourth year..._

But as I drew those two conclusions, I was also struck by a rather, very true thought.

The funny thing about masks is: you wear them for so long and suddenly, you realize you can't take them off anymore. You cannot function without them. You feel strange without them.

Masks protect and reflect something that we are not—they are disguises.

_Does that mean that all we live in is simply a huge lie?_

It hurts to think of it that way. But keeping up the masks hurt even more.

-.-

**_Note: _**_So, what do you think? Should I continue? Should I delete it? Please, review. Your opinion matters the most! :)_

_Take care till next time..._


	2. Ronald Weasley & Luna Lovegood

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Harry Potter! :(_

_**Chapter 2**_

-.-

_**Ronald Weasley & Luna Lovegood**_

Ronald Bilius Weasley was not having the best day of his life.

He stormed through the doors of the Great Hall where we all sat. He sat down just beside me, and dug into his food like he had never seen it before. I shot a confused look at Seamus and Dean, but the returned it with hopeless shrugs. They did not know anything.

My gaze turned to Harry and his eyes met mine. I could tell he was concerned, confused and slightly amused. He turned to his best mate, clearing his throat loudly. Dean, Seamus, and I leaned closer, listening intently.

"What?" Ron snapped, completely enraged.

Harry swallowed, slowly.

It was no new news to anyone about Ron's emotional state of a teaspoon. He would be smiling in a second, jealous the other, and completely angry in the next three minutes. It was kind of exhausting keeping up with his constant changing mood. He was even worst than Harry's mood swings.

But, in my eyes, I think it was his way to draw up his mask. He just couldn't see that he has a perfect life—a life that a lot would die to have. His mask, I believe, is anger. I know that Ron does not like to feel inferior. His family's condition was not the best, but it was good enough. He might be poor but he was surrounded with people who loved and cared for him.

_If only he would realize that..._

But Ron was hard-headed. In more than one occasion in the past seven years, he had shown that he was jealous—especially of Harry. I did not understand it at first. Harry Potter was his best mate, right? Best mates shouldn't be jealous of each other. If anything, he should be proud of his mate.

But I think I understood a bit after some observation.

Ron is simply scared of not being noticed. He does not want to be left out—to be the sidekick. But I have never actually seen Harry treat him badly or as if he was a sidekick of his or something. If anything, it was Ron who had almost jeopardized their friendship more than once—testing the strength of their friendship's strings and loyalty.

In the end, I am glad everything worked out.

"So, um, what's got your wand in a knot...?" Harry asked hesitantly, not wanting to face the wrath of the Legendary Weasley Anger.

Ron glared so hatefully, that I swear if looks could kill, Harry would have exploded in his spot.

Dean and Seamus backed up a bit.

"She bloody broke up with me!" Ron yelled. Every single head in the room swivelled to look at him.

Harry jerked back at the outburst.

Dean and Seamus shared a look. I could easily read it.

_You owe me 10 galleons,_ Dean was very smug.

_Sod off,_ Seamus grunted in reply.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, tentatively.

"Yes." Ron seethed. I couldn't help but notice the flicker of relief in Harry's green eyes before it disappeared behind his well-concealed-mask. "She told me that she didn't think it was working out and that it would be better if we saw new people."

"Well, at least she got you off kindly," Dean mumbled.

Ron shot him a scathing look.

"Maybe it's for the best, mate." Harry tested, uneasily. "I mean, you and 'Mione have been fighting constantly lately and—"

"But we were meant to be together!"

Harry's eyebrow shot up in an instant—surprised, amused, and irritated.

I sighed. Sometimes, I swear, Ron was a seven years old kid in a body of eighteen years old. I am not saying that he's always a kid—he does have his moments of rare clarity. But he was completely childish most of the time.

"And who said that you two were meant to be?" Harry asked, keeping the irritation well hidden.

"Well, I am supposed to end up with Hermione and you are supposed to end up with Ginny and we'll all be a big happy family!"

Could Ronald Weasley get any more delusional?

Seamus coughed to hide his laugh, as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, mate, but Ginny broke up with me a week ago." Harry said, highly amused now.

"_What_?"

"Yeah. I thought you knew."

Everyone in Hogwarts knew. Although it was Ginny who has initiated the break-up, I could tell that the feeling was mutual. They both knew that they were with the wrong person. Ginny didn't waste a minute in pursuing who she wanted.

Harry, on the other hand, had some complications.

"It's okay, mate. They are many other fishes in the sea. Hermione was just not yours." Seamus grinned, winking at me.

I smiled small.

Ron just grumbled and left the table without as much as another word.

Harry sighed. "Think he'll be okay?"

"Oh, of course," I nodded, watching as Luna Lovegood stood up from where she sat at the Ravenclaw table and followed Ron out of the Great Hall.

"He'll be in good hands."

-.-

I think everyone in Hogwarts have guessed already that Luna Lovegood has fancied Ronald Weasley for some time now. The only one oblivious to it was Ron himself.

When I think about Luna, I do not understand most of what she is. She's a very different person. She's pretty—no doubt. With her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and her dreamy, slightly blue eyes that seem to look right into your soul, I can definitely say that she was pretty.

But it's her perspective that makes me kind of uneasy.

Luna is too perspective for her age. She views things in ways that no one else has ever thought about viewing them. Relying on her wisdom—she was in Ravenclaw, after all—and her eyes, she has some extraordinary point of view that fascinates me.

Her way of giving off her perspective about things is, I think, her personal mask. She hides under the mask of non-existent (or existent, who knows?) magical creatures.

Nargles, Snorkack, and the like...

She knows she is different, yet she does not hide under the glamour mask. She is confident in what she says—and truthfully, what she says is exactly what you want to hear half of the time. She might deliver it to you indirectly. But she makes sure the main point slaps you in the face.

But once you get to know Luna, she's really considerate and sweet. If you thought she was loony at the first glance, then you'll do a double take once you hold a conversation with her. She is very wise. And kind of funny too. As I said, she's not in Ravenclaw for nothing.

_But anyway, back to the subject in hand..._

If anyone was good for Ronald, it was Luna. It seems that they completed each other perfectly. Luna was dreamy and understanding, her mind was open to all alternatives. Ron was impatient and impulsive—never the thinker. He was the planner. Luna was a thinker.

I smiled.

Yes.

I believe they were right for each other.

-.-

Later that evening, I walked up the through the changing staircase, groaning once in a while. I had a lot of things to do once I reach the common room. I had to complete my potions essay because I really did not want another detention with Snape. And I had to study for the Herbology exam tomorrow.

"_Quid agis_."

The Fat Lady portrait swung open.

I stepped into the Common Room which was surprisingly empty except for two figures sitting on the couch before the fire. I smiled at them. Hermione had her head leaning against Harry's shoulder while one of his hands was intertwined with one of hers, both hands resting on her thigh.

She seemed to be whispering something, her eyes intent on the fire. Harry was listening with rapt attention, his fingers playing with hers.

They both haven't noticed me and I didn't want to intrude any longer on the private moment, so as noiselessly as I could, I made my way to the stairs that led to the boy's dormitories when the portrait swung open again and four more people entered the Common Room, destroying the intimate mood.

"You won't believe what we just saw!" Lavender Brown squeaked.

"It was completely unpredictable!" Parvati Patil clapped her hands. "Or maybe it was not. I don't know. But I know I was surprised."

I stepped away from the stairs, turning to them curiously although no one noticed me.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, picking her head up from Harry's shoulder, but left her hand in his.

Dean grinned. "I hope you don't mind, Hermione, but—"

"—your ex-boyfriend has been spotted snogging Luna 'Loony' Lovegood in the Quidditch pitch." Seamus continued, grinning just as widely as Dean.

I smiled.

"Oh? Is that all?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side.

Harry chuckled.

"What? Is that all you have to say?" Lavender asked, flabbergasted. "I mean, you and Ron just broke up this morning!"

"Yeah. I think Ron should have been a little more sensitive." Parvati huffed.

But it was never in Ron's nature to be sensitive. He was impulsive and usually went with what his mind told him to do first. If anything, he was rash.

Hermione shrugged. "It's okay. I am glad he's taking it so well. He was really angry, but if he was actually snogging Luna, then that means he got over it."

"Besides, we all know Luna has been pinning over him for a while." Harry added, nonchalantly. "I think they deserve to be happy."

"I guess." Lavender mumbled, unsure.

"Let it rest, Lav. I don't mind." Hermione laughed, shaking her head.

I shook my head, too, and continued walking up the staircase towards the boy's dormitory. I told them that Ron will be in good hands.

_But do they ever listen to me?_

I chuckled, closing the door of my shared room quietly.


	3. Draco Malfoy & Ginerva Weasley

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Harry Potter, sadly! :(_

_**Chapter 3**_

-.-

_**Draco Malfoy & Ginerva Weasley**_

A week later, I trudged through the length of the Great Hall, plopping down on an empty seat at the Gryffindor table. I was not aware of what I had placed in my plate, but I could taste hot scrambled eggs, bacon, and peas.

_Ugh, I hate peas!_

I took a long sip from my pumpkin juice to drive the taste away, groaning lightly as my neck cracked painfully, yet allowing relief to course through my stiff neck.

I glanced up as I heard the swish of paper only to see Hermione folding the _Daily Prophet_ and looking at me curiously.

"You look awful, Neville."

"Yeah. I know." I yawned. "Didn't sleep much last night. Herbology and Charms essays."

She nodded.

I looked around the table. Dean and Seamus were already there, talking about who knows what with Lavender, Parvati, and Kaite Bell. My eyes lingered for only a moment, before I snapped my attention back to Hermione.

Her lips were curled in a small, knowing smile.

I flushed, and cleared my throat. "Um. Where are Harry and Ron?"

"In the common room." she said, looking back at the _Prophet_. "They are with Ginny. My guess? She's dropping the bomb on Ron."

I winced. "Glad I'm not there to see that."

"That's why Harry stayed." Hermione laughed. "He was so sure he could have Ronald under control. Well, good luck with that."

I took another bite of my bacon. "You never know. Harry might be able to—"

"_MALFOY_!"

Hermione's eyes flashed with amusement. "Fat chance."

The few students that were still seated in the Great Hall turned their heads to the enraged Weasley standing on the door's entrance, being held back by Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter.

Luna rose from her seat at the Ravenclaw table and quickly joined the two in detaining her boyfriend from spending several, good, solid years in Azkaban.

Draco Malfoy stood up, his pale blonde hair sitting neatly on his head and his cool, grey eyes looked at Ron with a hint of amusement. He moved around his table, walked straight to Ron—or around him—took hold of Ginny's hand, kissed it—and she blushed badly, by the way—and sent a very Malfoy smirk to Ron before disappearing with Ginny around the corner.

Ron's scream made everyone's blood run cold.

-.-

It was those two—Ginny and Draco—that got me thinking that Hogwarts was a Shakespearean play in the first place. They planted that small seed of thought and slowly, it blossomed to a true realization.

A Malfoy and a Weasley.

Almost like a Montague and a Capulet, don't you think?

When I first thought about it, I laughed so hard to myself that I was left breathless. But then, after some pondering, I realized that Hogwarts had its own Romeo and Juliet.

It was actually rather fitting!

The Malfoy's and the Weasley's have always had this kind of eternal fight with each other. Two families, who loathed each other completely, and yet, the two young teenagers went against all odds and got together.

If I had to be completely honest, Malfoy's feelings were obvious. I started to notice it just before the Yule Ball in fourth year. At that time, I had a crush on the youngest Weasley too. And I had gathered up my Gryffindor courage and asked her. It was a pleasant surprise when she accepted. And I was so very delighted.

But when we actually got there, my excitement dim into grim, yet calm understanding. After all, my date had eyes only for the Boy-Who-Lived who had Parvati Patil as his date.

Well, I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised, yet my heart seemed to take the dull pain in repeated blows. They were constant; they didn't allow my heart to register the first pain before another hit it.

That's one of the reasons—if the main reason of why I drew my protection mask. I genuinely liked Ginny, but well, she must have used the opportunity to get Harry's attention.

I can't say it worked, since Harry Potter only had eyes for a very pretty witch in a periwinkle dress.

But I noticed another unhappy soul in the Ball. Malfoy seemed to be glaring a hole into my head every time I asked Ginny if she wanted to dance. I can she was happy to have a good time with me, but I can also see that it was not enough for her.

After all, I was not her Prince Charming.

In a way, Ginny always seemed kind of immature. I believe she had lived on in the illusion that one day her Prince Charming—in this case, Harry Potter—would come out on his noble steed and whisk her away with him into the sunset. That was her mask of illusion.

It kind of made sense she viewed it that way. When they dated, Ginny was with the Boy-Who-Lived and not Harry. She had expected him to be the hero with the shining armour. But at the first month, she had come to realize that he wasn't as perfect as she painted in her mind. She realized that he was human and made mistakes.

I think that kind of sobered she up a bit and she came to realize that she couldn't live in a fairytale. And what she had with Harry was simply a silly crush. They broke it off with mutual understandment.

I am glad they are still friends.

Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, waited for the perfect moment in the shadows. It was obvious to me that he fancied Ginerva. It wasn't that hard to read. His concern was sweetly covered with taunts and sarcastic remarks, which angered Ginny to no end and she fought back full force.

I guess that's what attracted Draco in the first place. Her fiery personality coupled by her pretty face and body. And Malfoy liked a challenge.

Malfoy, in my opinion, hid behind his pride—his very heavy mask. Pride was a factor in his family and being a Slytherin was the cherry on top. Malfoy was brought up to believe that the Wizarding World belonged to only the purebloods. Muggle-born wizards or witches were not part of it. I think that's why his family joined Voldemort last year. Because it was brought up at the principle; it was buried—the roots were too deep.

But since all that was behind us and his family was now—um, shall we say free?—Malfoy was able to approach Ginny and ask her out on a Hogsmeade trip. I think she was so astonished at first, but she eased slightly and accepted.

And now, they have been going out for two weeks. Two week in which was pure bliss to them I'm sure, since Ginny did not tell Ron until today.

I don't envy Malfoy on his position. Ron will surely beat him up, if not murder him quite viciously.

But I believe they are right for each other.

Even though Malfoy _is_ a git, he was mature and, dare I say, quite sensible in certain aspects. He'll help Ginny get out of that fairytale dream of her even more. And Ginny had already changed him completely. He no longer considers his pride a factor that should allow him to rule. He compromises. And he, little by little, learned to respect and come to realize that Muggle-borns did, in fact, cover half the majority in the school. Without them, the Wizarding World wouldn't be complete.

And Malfoy, with the help of Ginny, slowly changed to the better.

-.-

"Quite cute, aren't they?" Hermione whispered, across from me.

"Quite." Harry chuckled, sliding beside her to look. "I'm glad Ginny had found her happiness."

"Yeah. Let's hope Ron doesn't derive her from it."

"We'll double team on him if he tried." Harry looked down at Hermione, eyes twinkling. "You in, partner?"

He extended his hand.

Hermione laughed. "Of course. Till the end."

Her hand found his and they shook, but neither let go of the other's hand as they turned to the window again.

I turned my head too.

I watched from the library's window Malfoy bring Ginny down on his lap and bury his face in her red hair as she laughed at something that I am sure he just whispered. I couldn't help but smile.

In the Shakespearean play, Romeo and Juliet had to die to bring peace to both their families.

I am glad that neither Draco nor Ginny had to go through elaborate measures to get their families to unite. It was, indeed, a very different, yet happy ending.

-.-

**_Note: _**_Two chapters up and one last to go. (sigh) The last would be about our favorite couple! ;) Thanks for reading. Please leave a review._

_Till next time..._

_Take care!_


	4. Harry Potter & Hermione Granger

**_Note: _**_Hiya, guys! Finally done and presented! I swear, writers block is so annoying! :) But anyway, I finally made it! I hope you like this chapter. It's kind of longer than the rest, but anyway..._

_Enjoy! :D_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter! :(_

_**Chapter 4**_

-.-

_**Harry Potter and Hermione Granger**_

They were dancing.

She went right. He went left. She twirled. He swayed. The complicated waltz that they had going on since the end of third year was starting to get on most of the Gryffindor's nerves.

I watched, along with everyone else, as Harry descended the stairs with his Quidditch robes on and his Firebolt in hand. We were facing Ravenclaw today. If we win, we get to the finals and face Slytherins for the Quidditch Cup. And of course, we all depended on our Seeker to catch the Snitch.

"Good luck, Harry."

"Do your best."

"We are all here to cheer for you."

Everyone had something to encourage him by and Harry smiled and thanked everyone. We all moved out from the Common Room and towards the Quidditch pitch. The rest of the Gryffindor team was already waiting. The pitch was already filled with students from the four houses and they were roaring.

"Hey, mate! We'll beat them today!" Ron enthused, grinning madly.

"Of course." Harry grinned, looking around. He smiled as he spotted Hermione at the edge of the big mass. "Oi, Hermione!"

She looked over, smiling. "Yes?"

He grinned teasingly, patting a finger to his cheek. "I can't do well in Quidditch without my lucky kiss."

I, and everyone else around me, gaped.

But Hermione simply laughed, rolled her eyes affectionately and came to stand right before him. They seemed to look into each other's eyes for months before she tiptoed and delivered a lingering kiss against his cheek.

She pulled away, her cheeks quite pink. "Good luck, Harry."

"I can feel it." he grinned goofily at her.

I looked back at Dean and Seamus. They both were grinning manically as we moved to get our positions in the stand.

"Ten galleons they get together by the end of the week!" Seamus exclaimed.

"No way, mate!" Dean shook his head. "They are way too oblivious for that! Bloody hell, they have been playing this game of cat-and-mouse since forever!"

"If we push them—"

"You are not interfering with whatever is going on between Hermione and Harry!" Lavender said from the other side of Dean. "This is something they have to figure out for themselves."

"Lav is right." Parvati nodded.

"But they are taking so long!" Kaite whined, before smiling dreamily. "But they are rather cute together." She looked back at me, sending me smile. "Don't you think so, Neville?"

I swallowed to give my dry throat a bit of moisture. "Of course."

Her answering smile made my heart pound.

-.-

As I said before, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are dancing rather complicatedly around their relationship. Everyone who knows them knows that they will end up together. Everyone that do not know them but observed them from afar knew that they were perfect for each other.

I do not disagree.

Harry and Hermione completed each other.

Harry, as a person, is very complicated to understand. I know that he does not like the spotlight, and being a boy who has defeated the darkest wizard in history at the age of one did not fulfil his wish to get away from it. He was famous without him knowing that he was famous.

I can't imagine myself in his place.

But Harry never allowed the fame to enter his head. He was modest, considerate, kind, compassionate, and so selfless. He just wanted to be seen as a completely normal teenage boy.

If fascinated me, when I got to know him better after first year, that he did not grow up to be a bully. Most people when they are bullied in their childhood grow up to be bullies themselves to get their anger out. But Harry was the complete opposite. He helped the bullied and stood up to them.

I owe him a lot for standing up to me for the last couple of years. He was a true friend, even if he did not realize it himself. Although he was forbidden a lot of things in his childhood, Harry grew up to accept what he had and take it, instead of being greedy about it.

Overall, his character is fascinating. But still, you see this wall that blocks you out. Harry does not know how to deal with emotions. Anger, frustration, irritation—he has no problem dealing with those things. But when it comes to emotion such as love, sadness, and happiness—he draws away, locks himself up in his own personal mask. I don't know if it is a protection mask, but it does push away people around him. His sudden mood swings are his masks.

No one would want to be beside Harry Potter when he had his sudden mood swings.

No one except Hermione.

Hermione had always been able to reach to Harry behind his mask, no matter how much he kept it tight and strong around him. It was in the way she laid her hand on his arm and squeezed soothingly. It was in the way her voice reached out to him. It was in the way her smile just seemed to make his eyes turn back to its usual green and glitter brilliantly.

Hermione knew how to calm him down more than anyone else. She knew how to reach him when he was at the prick of insanity. She knew how to bring him back to reality when he was lingering on a nightmare. She knew how to bring him back to her when she knew that he needed her.

Their relationship was so simple, yet so complicated.

They were best friends—a friendship that won't be broken easily—and yet, they were dancing around the potential of being more. And I think I know the reason.

Hermione draws up her mask by being the bossy, know-it-all bookworm. Her books are her sanctuary. What goes beyond the books are not easy for her to deal with. She does not like being confused or not knowing what's going on. And it aggravates her to know that books will not give her the answer.

In short, she is afraid that she won't be good enough for Harry.

Hermione Granger, as I stated before, has been my very first friend. She helped me on the train to find Trevor. She helped me when I needed help in my homework. And she was there to listen when I needed someone to talk to.

The problem is—she does not see herself clearly. I know she thinks of herself as plain and simple with no air of beauty. I know that she is self-conscious when it comes to her looks or her qualities. And she does not allow herself to believe that she has the beauty and the qualities.

Hermione might not be the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, but she is beautiful in her own way. She _is_ beautiful in Harry's eyes. Hermione is kind, generous, smart, caring, loyal, brave, a good friend, and considerate. I have to admit: she does have a temper of a roaring lion, but that never comes out except when she knows that either Ron or Harry has gotten themselves into a stupid situation.

She cares about them both very much. She worries too much too, which I know the boys hate, but I also know that they appreciate it. They know that she is just looking out for their well being. And I think that's what makes Harry love her even more.

You know, I think they both know—in their minds and hearts—that they are in love with their best friend. I think that have admitted it to themselves.

The question is: when will they admit it to each other?

-.-

The buzz in the Common Room was finally getting to me. It's not that I had something very urgent to continue or finish. I was just reading my Herbology book for fun. I wanted to become a Herbology professor in Hogwarts when I graduate. But I could not concentrate on my reading.

I looked out of the window, seeing the blue sky, the sun beaming, and the green grass. I closed my book.

Dean looked up. "Where are you going?"

I gathered my book in my hands. "Outside. It's a nice day."

"Okay."

I made my way through the changing staircase and out of the door. The fresh air slapped my face in welcome and I inhaled deeply. God, it was such a nice day to waste being inside. The sun was warm and the green grass swayed playfully with the wind. The sky was so blue and some cotton-like clouds were scattered randomly up in the blue carpet.

My feet carried me towards the lake, where I was sure my favourite spot under the huge oak tree was unoccupied. I would sit down in this cool breeze, open my book, and sink into the world of herbs in peace.

"Why?"

I stopped just before a tree, cocking my head to the right slowly. Harry and Hermione stood at the edge of the lake, both facing it. I held my breath as I allowed the tree to hide me completely. I know it was rude to eavesdrop, but my curiosity was raging wildly and I had to satisfy it.

Hermione turned to him, smiling. "Why what, Harry?"

"I know you broke up with Ron two weeks ago, but we never talked about the why?" he looked back at her. "Why did you break up with him, Hermione?"

She exhaled softly, looking out to the shimmering, blue lake. "Have you ever wondered?"

He blinked. "Wondered what?"

"Wondered about you and me."

His breathing hitched, but he kept his green eyes on her, hope glittering behind his well-concealed mask that was slowly slipping away.

Hermione continued, still looking at the blue carpet. "It was the beginning of fourth year, I guess, when I started to wonder. It seemed so right, you know? It seemed that it might be a good idea, that we could be happy." She sighed, softly.

"But then, Cho Chang caught you eye and my hope deflated. And after Cho, there was Ginny. And I knew I could never stand a chance. But then I knew Ron fancied me, and I went for it. At least, someone fancied me. But it wasn't the same. With Ron, it was more friendly than passionate, and I knew I was hurting both of us in continuing with the relationship, so I broke it off."

Her lips curled. "I am happy that he's with Luna now. They are good together."

Harry swallowed, taking a step closer to her. "And...do you still wonder?"

She shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I gave up hope in wondering since you started dating Ginny. But then, my hope sparked again when you two broke up." she turned around to face him, eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"Is it stupid to wonder? Even now?"

"No." He said, roughly. His hand moved slowly to cup her cheek, his thumb caressing the skin under her eye. "No. Because I wondered too."

Her eyes widened.

"It's just that you seemed to pine over Ron. And I thought I would never have a chance, so..."

Hermione laughed. "We are both daft, aren't we?"

"Yes." His lips curled. "But I don't mind being daft together."

She rested her head on his shoulder as his arms encircled her waist gently. "I don't mind either."

Harry smiled contently and turned his head to deliver a single, lingering kiss to her forehead.

Smiling like a goof, I turned around and continued walking towards my favourite spot.

-.-

"Hey, Neville."

I looked up from my book and my heart kind of did a flip as Kaite Bell sat beside me, sending me a heart-warming smile.

I smiled back. "Hey, Kaite. What's up?"

She giggled. "The Common Room has been hit by a hurricane. Harry and Hermione are _finally_ together!"

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, feigning ignorance. "Well then, it seems like Dean and Seamus owe me quite some galleons."

She laughed. "They will be avoiding you, I'm sure."

"I'll know where to find them."

She laughed again.

I smiled, glad that she was happy. She glanced down at my book, before looking up at me. "Have you been reading the whole time?"

I shrugged. "Yeah."

She smiled, but said nothing.

I swallowed roughly, and squared my shoulders. If everyone had the courage to confess to the girls they liked, then I can have the courage to ask her out, right?

"Kaite."

She turned to me, something like hope sparkling in her eyes. "Yes?"

I cleared my throat, and turned to face her full so that our eyes made contact. "I...I was wondering if you would go to the next Hogsmeade trip with me?"

She blinked slowly, before a small smile curled her lips. Her hand reached out and took my wrist, squeezing it soothingly and lightly, making my skin tingle all over.

"I would love to."

I breathed an internal sigh of relief and grinned at her.

**_The End!_** :)

**_Note: _**_Officially done! I'm so happy! :D Thank you for reading! Please review!_

_Till next time..._

_Take care! :)_


End file.
